


Try Camping: it's fucking intense

by inthedrift



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Chuck Lives, Chuck just want's to do something nice for Rals, M/M, teeth rotting fluff, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedrift/pseuds/inthedrift
Summary: Chuck Hansen just wants to do something nice for his boyfriend is that too much to ask?





	Try Camping: it's fucking intense

**Author's Note:**

> So this all stemmed from [this](http://thewrongjaeger.tumblr.com/post/183309824584/i-have-no-idea-why-but-this-promo-shot-from-triple) photo of Charlie in Triple Frontier. Because it 100% looks like Raleigh who's just 100% done and exasperated and that led to me wanting to write him and Chuck camping so here that is I guess.

“Oi Ray, where’s this?” 

Chuck was stood, naked as the day he was born, examining one of the photos on Raleigh’s wall. 

Raleigh poked his head around the bathroom door, skin damp from the shower, a towel wrapped low around his hips and toothbrush still in his mouth.

The photo Chuck was gesturing to was of a lake, surrounded by mountains and trees, it was one of Raleigh’s favourites. 

“Alaska,” came the muffled reply around the mouthful of toothpaste, “camping with Yance.” 

It had been a long time since the mere mention of Yancy’s name sent Raleigh into a flat spin, but Chuck still watched him with gentle eyes just in case, but the older man seemed to be grinning at the memory, before returning into the bathroom. 

~~~~~

Raleigh had no clue what his asshole of a boyfriend was up to when he’d been avoiding him for 3 straight days. 

When he’d asked Herc what Chuck was up to the Marshal had just shrugged and mumbled something about “madness” and “accident waiting to happen” followed by a “God help us all”. 

So Raleigh was at a bit of a loss when he walked into his bunk - which Chuck had just tipped up at one day with all his stuff after getting fed up of having to steal Raleigh’s clothing every morning - to find a pile of bags in the middle of the floor. 

His first panicked thought was that Chuck had finally realised that he was too good for Raleigh, and was dumping him. 

But then he noticed that most of Chuck’s stuff was still scattered throughout the room, and the panic receded somewhat to be replaced with a concerned sort of curiosity. 

Raleigh was about to start going through the bags in an attempt to figure out what the Australian was up to when the bathroom door opened and a rather flustered Chuck attempted to tackle Raleigh away from the pile.

“What the fuck were you doing?” 

The indignation in Chuck’s voice was clear even over Raleigh’s surprised shriek as they went crashing to the floor. 

“What was I doing? Fuck have you been doing Chuck, I haven’t seen you in days! And here you are creating bag mountain. What the fuck is going on?”

Chuck at least had the decency to look embarrassed from where he was half sprawled across Raleigh, pinning him. 

“I’vebeenworkingonarrangingacampingtrip.” 

Chuck’s head was practically burrowed against Raleigh’s shoulder and he could feel the intensity of his blush through his sweater, as the younger man blurted out the sentence all at once, muffled by the material.

“I’m sorry what was that?” 

Raleigh’s voice was laced with amusement, causing Chuck to blush further and dig one of his elbows into Raleigh’s stomach. 

“I’ve been arranging a camping trip, for the two of us.” He dared to look up at that and meet Raleigh’s eyes. 

If Chuck hadn’t known him so well, he’d have said the blond just looked shocked, but after 6 months of dating the American he could pick out the other emotion. 

The fact that Raleigh’s eyes were almost swimming, and if he hadn’t known him better he’d say he was going to cry. 

But this was Raleigh, he wouldn’t cry. 

However, Chuck could tell just how much this small gesture meant to the older man. 

“You want to go camping? With me?” 

Raleigh was looking at Chuck as if he was the only thing in the world at that moment and Chuck had to fight not to squirm at the attention.

“Of course I want to go with you, you drongo. Who else would I rather spend a night curled against under a shitty piece of tarp?” 

Raleigh wrapped a hand around the back of Chuck’s head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

“I love you” 

~~~~~

Raleigh was re-thinking his opinion on how much he actually loved his dickhead of a boyfriend.

Camping had always been an enjoyable experience for Raleigh, he and Yancy had always gone off somewhere and spent a few days reacquainting themselves with nature, enjoying each others company and just relaxing.

However, Chuck wasn’t Yancy. 

While Yancy had always laughed and taken everything in his stride, even when things did go wrong, Chuck wasn’t someone to take things lying down and let it slide. 

Chuck’s knowledge of camping had come from a few hazy memories from his childhood and a lot of second-hand experiences from Herc in the drift. 

He knew of camping in the outback, of the warmth and sunshine and the biggest worries being heatstroke and maybe getting bitten by some horrible creature if you were really unlucky. 

Chuck hadn’t expected it to be this cold or wet or miserable in Alaska. 

Sure it was only September, and Autumn hadn’t truly descended, but it was not exactly how he’d pictured the experience of taking Raleigh to one of his favourite places. 

The tent had collapsed during the night, and while Raleigh had nearly given himself a stitch from laughing so hard, Chuck had been one step away from committing a murder.

Raleigh, who had thought ahead and had made sure that anything he wanted to be kept safe, was either in a secure bag or wrapped in waterproof material, was simply lounging back watching the current events unfold with a mixture of confusion and exasperation.

Chuck’s clothes were soaked through, and he was at that moment, having a screaming match with the pile of canvas and poles that used to resemble a tent. 

Raleigh was debating how much grovelling he was going to have to do to fix this situation, because sure, Chuck was the one who arranged this and wanted to go, but Chuck wasn’t the most rational when it came to his emotions or anger, and the blame was more than likely going to land right at Raleigh’s warm, booted feet, any moment now. 

~~~~~

The final nail in the coffin had come when Chuck had eventually finished punishing their temporary accommodation and had begun to round on Raleigh. 

An extraordinarily large moth, even by Raleigh’s standards, had come hurtling out of the canvas pool and straight into the younger man’s face who had exploded in a burst of panic. 

Screeching as though a kaiju had appeared in the middle of the forest and flailing his limbs as if he’d been launched out of a plane without a parachute.

And Raleigh, Raleigh had made the terrible mistake of laughing at his boyfriend's outburst rather than coming to his rescue.

This resulted in him being tackled off the back of the rock he’d been sat against, and ending up with a black eye and what he was fairly certain might be some bruised ribs, as Chuck had landed on him, and himself on an even larger, more pointed rock. 

~~~~~

Raleigh had eventually conceded that the camping trip was officially over and had helped Chuck pack all of their belongings into the jeep, before driving back into the town to look for a room to stay in.

Calling Herc that evening to inform him of the change of plans, had resulted in the Marshal practically howling in laughter down the phone, and Chuck locking himself in the bathroom in anger. 

Raleigh was certain he’d heard Tendo in the background muttering about “unfair advantage” and “two more days and I’d have won” but he wasn’t dumb enough to mention any of that to Chuck. 

~~~~~

It took him 40 minutes of apologising, sat against the bathroom door, to convince Chuck to unlock it and allow him in. 

He found the younger man curled up in the corner, shivering as he’d still not changed out of his damp clothes, and looking for all the world like a lost child. 

Raleigh had enough sense to start the shower, before turning back to his boyfriend. 

“Chuck, babe, you need to get out of these wet clothes, get in the shower. You’ll get sick if you don’t.” 

Chuck kept his head down and huddled further in on himself. 

“Chuck, please.” 

Raleigh sounded almost pained at this point, and Chuck lifted his head to look at him. 

“I just wanted this to be a good trip for you.” 

Chuck’s voice was so quiet, Raleigh barely caught it over the sound of the running water.

Raleigh knelt down so he was level with the redhead, pressing forwards slightly so he was settled between Chuck’s knees and placing his hands on either side of his face, forcing Chuck to look at him as he spoke. 

“Trust me, this was an amazing trip. I got to spend time in my favourite place, with my favourite person, and it was all because of you.” 

Raleigh could feel the blush on Chuck’s cheeks before he could see it and kissed the younger man gently on the forehead. 

“Now come on, we have to get you warm before you get sick because I’ll never hear the end of it if you do.” 

~~~~~

Once Chuck was clean and dry and wrapped in two of Raleigh’s thickest sweaters, he eventually cracked a smile. 

He reached out to touch Raleigh’s face gently, where the truly spectacular bruise was forming across his eye and down the side of his cheek. 

“Sorry about that, love.” 

Raleigh smiled at him gently, leaning into the touch. 

He could hear the worry that laced Chuck’s words and filled his eyes, because while their tempers often got the best of them, and arguments weren’t uncommon, Chuck had never actually hurt him since that first fight. 

Raleigh shifted from his side of the bed, moving to straddle Chuck’s hips, placing his hands, once again, on either side of Chuck’s face. 

“You didn’t mean it, plus I was being an asshole. I’d have probably tackled me off of the rock as well.” 

Chuck grinned at him lightly, before settling his hands on Raleigh’s waist, rubbing small circles into his hips. 

“You are a bit of an arsehole, that’s true.” 

Raleigh let out a soft laugh and leaned down to press a kiss to Chuck’s lips.

“But you love me.”

Raleigh never asked it as a question, never doubted Chuck, because for all the kid’s flaws his heart was written on his sleeve. 

“Yeah, I love you mate.”


End file.
